


For the Birds

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ornithophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post. “I’d fight a million birds if it’d make you happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Birds

It was just after noon when Touka and Yoriko sat on a park bench eating lunch. Well, Yoriko ate lunch, Touka on the other hand had taken to people watching, sipping a cup of coffee, and enjoying the sun while her fiancée ate. Every so often, Yoriko would pause and offer Touka some of her lunch, only for Touka to crinkle her nose and shake her head.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Touka smirked, leaning in and brushing her nose against Yoriko’s before kissing her lightly.

“It’s a force of habit.” Yoriko replied, returning the kiss and frowning when Touka made a face. “I’ve been eating. You shouldn’t be surprised when my mouth tastes like my food.”

Touka scowled, but kissed her once more before smiling. “I think I’ll endure it.” She murmured.

Yoriko turned slightly red and looked back at her lunch, frowning when she saw a few birds pecking around near their bench. Touka’s brow furrowed as she followed Yoriko’s gaze, eyes widening a fraction when she saw the birds nearby. They were at a safe distance, so Touka didn’t think anything of it until, Yoriko grabbed some of the bread crumbs from her dish and put them in Touka’s hand before throwing her own crumbs to some of the birds.

“Come on, Touka.” Yoriko nudged her fiancée lightly, prompting Touka to toss a crumb at one of the birds, hitting it in its bird eye, and causing it to fly away. “Not like that!” She exclaimed, slapping Touka’s shoulder. “They deserve a nice treat, too!”

“Oh alright.” Touka sighed and gently threw a few crumbs toward the birds and watching them eat the crumbs.

“Thank you.” Yoriko smiled, kissing Touka’s cheek lightly.

Touka rolled her eyes and started tossing more crumbs toward the birds, scowling when she was sure Yoriko wasn’t looking her way. She had her eye on those damn birds, and even though she was feeding them, she hated them with every fiber of her being. Yoriko leaned in to give her a small kiss on the cheek, distracting her for a second.

A second, that’s all it took for one of those feathery demons to land on Touka’s knee. Her eyes widened and she froze, staring the bird in its black soulless eyes. Yoriko turned to look at her fiancée, frowning when she noticed the terrified look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, gently touching Touka’s arm.

“It’s staring at me.” Touka whispered, not taking her eyes off the bird.

“That’s so cute!” Yoriko exclaimed, turning to her purse and fishing out her cellphone. “Hold still.” She commanded, holding her phone up to take a picture. “Smile!”

Touka offered Yoriko a nervous smile and let out a breath when the camera went off before looking back at the bird. A frown appeared on Yoriko’s face as more birds moved closer to the both of them, causing Touka to whimper slightly and tense up. Yoriko shooed the bird on Touka’s knee away and watched as Touka let out a sigh of relief.

“Do you not like birds, Touka?” Yoriko asked, putting a hand on Touka’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Touka nodded, not taking her eyes off the birds. “I’m just… afraid of birds.”

“You’re afraid of birds?” Yoriko frowned, her brow furrowing before looking at the birds that were surrounding them. “Well then let’s leave.”

“N-no, we can finish feeding them.” Touka sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and tossing some crumbs at the birds.

One of the birds hopped toward Touka, causing her to flinch and manage to hop over the back of the bench. Yoriko’s eyes widened as she watched the ghoul cower away from the birds. It was strange for her to see the brave Kirishima Touka hiding from some small birds behind a park bench. It’d be funny if it weren’t so heartbreaking.

Yoriko stood up and walked around the bench, standing over Touka and holding out her hand. Touka glanced up at Yoriko and took her hand, allowing her fiancée to help her up before flinching when another bird swooped over their heads. Waving the hand that wasn’t holding Touka’s in the air to startle the birds, Yoriko led her fiancée out of the park.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were afraid of birds?” Yoriko asked when they were a safe distance away.

Touka shrugged, her eyes at a downcast as she allowed Yoriko to lead the way.

“Don’t just shrug!” Yoriko said, whining a little as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It just never came up…” Touka replied slowly, glancing up at Yoriko and frowning. “You just seemed so happy when you started feeding them… I didn’t want to ruin it for you because I love you.”

Yoriko was silent for a few moments, her brow furrowing as she processed what Touka had said to her. “You’re so silly sometimes.” She finally said with a small giggle. “You don’t need to do something that terrifies you just because I thought of it! I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me.”

Touka sighed and nodded, glancing down at the ring on her finger before looking back up at Yoriko. “I’d do it again, you know…”

“I know.” Yoriko replied as she began walking again. “I wish you wouldn’t, though.”

“I’d fight a million birds if it’d make you happy.”

“What about a billion?”

“That’s just unrealistic.”

Yoriko laughed and kissed Touka’s cheek.


End file.
